The Black Fire Dragon
by A Light Shining in Darkness
Summary: What if natsu had a dormant power inside of him all along? What if it was strong enough to make him the strongest wizard in all of fiore? Slight AU. Really bad summary as well. expect slow updates rated M for language and other things to come
1. Power

"Jellal!" The furious screams of Natsu Dragneel tore through the air. The man on the receiving end of his rage is Jellal Fernandes. At Jellal's feet is the lifeless corpse of his long time friend Simon, not that it matters to him. He had killed Simon will no remorse and had the nerve to mock the man for protecting the woman he loved. The woman is question is Erza Scarlet also known as 'the Titania' for her unmatched strength in battle. Both she and Natsu are wizards of the Fairy Tail Guild. At the moment Natsu was beyond pissed at the Heavenly Magic user, Not only for killing his own long time friend but also for making the scarlet haired beauty behind him shed tears. Erza was currently leaned over the body of Simon, a reservoir of tears rolling down her face from her left eye. "It's just like you to throw your life away, Simon." Jellal smugly stated. "Your efforts are in vain however!" Jellal finish with a shit-eating grin on his face. Jellal began to perform another Altairis, but just before he was able to launch the sphere of darkness a flaming fist was smashed into his face shattering his nose . "Urusai you cocky prick!" Natsu roared. "You are nothing but a delusional child being lead around by some ghost of a long dead dark priest!" Natsu didn't give a shit about what happens next he just wanted nothing more than to make the man in front of him pay for all of the crimes that he had committed. This was his chance to do just that. Or so he thought until he heard Erza.

"Please Natsu don't kill him I want to try and save him from zeref." Erza whispered in a choked voice. "He isn't himself the Jellal I knew was a kind and gentle person that loved us all."

"Erza I am truly sorry but I can't allow him to live he has taken far too many lives to deserve mercy of any kind!" Natsu replied his back turned to the scarlet haired mage.

Erza could not believe what she was hearing. The always forgiving Dragon Slayer had done a complete 180. She stared at his back and saw something that frightened her to no end. Natsu's flames had begun to turn black. Soon the only things visible on the pink haired dragon slayer were his red irises that currently housed slitted pupils. "N-N-Natsu this isn't like you ." Erza sputtered out in a confused and scared voice.

"This is a power that I have been suppressing for years in hopes that it would never arise again but right now I have no worries, I know I can control these flames now." Natsu marveled at the power flowing through himself, slowly clenching and unclenching his hands. "I hope that you are ready for death Jellal, I will end it with this next blow." Natsu declared with confident smirk on his face.

"Don't underestimate me you piece of trash!" Jellal yelled frustrated. He then shot multiple heavenly beams at the young Dragon Slayer. They all seem to hit their make. Jellal proceeded to perform a Grand Chariot causing a massive explosion where the young Dragon Slayer was standing.

"NATSU!" Erza screamed in anguish at the thought of losing another close friend.

The smoke began to clear and both Erza and Jellal couldn't believe their eyes. Standing in the middle of the smoke unscathed and unmoved was Natsu looking as if nothing had happened. "Is that all you have for me Jellal?" Natsu asked in a rather bored tone. "Then I guess it's my turn then." Natsu said with a small smirk on his face. "Amaturasu Dragon's Iron Fist."

"Wait stop NATSU!" Erza yelled at her teammate. It was too late in the blink of an eye natsu was standing with his black flame covered arm already through the chest of the heavenly mage.

* * *

**Hey guys I know that its been awhile and i came up with this at like 1 a.m. so please send me your feedback thanks**


	2. Destruction

Erza was in total shock at the moment. She had just witnessed Natsu kill someone, what made it worse is that he had gone against what she asked him to do. She had wanted to spare Jellal's life to try to get him to change and forget about Zeref. Natsu had fully destroyed that hope when he pierced Jellal's chest.

Natsu withdrew his arm from the chest of the heavenly mage. The second Jellal's body was free of the arm his body collapsed. "How dare you do this to me." Jellal breathed out rather raggedly and strained. "I will take you and this tower with me TO HELL!" Jellal began to slowly draw the symbol of Abyss Break on the floor.

"It's funny that you think I would allow you to do that." Natsu gave a small chuckle as he said this. He then proceeded to smash Jellal's hand with his foot. This shattered all the bones in his hand causing Jellal to release a scream of excruciating pain.

Erza couldn't believe her eyes. This was not the Natsu that she had grown so fond of over the years. This was a monster that just seemed to have a resemblance of the Dragon Slayer. She couldn't help but tremble under the dark aura that was rolling off of Natsu. The thought that this was the real Natsu was overwhelming to the Scarlet haired mage. She could help but look at the scene in front of her and try to wake herself up as if it was a dream.

"Erza, I'm sorry you had to see this." Natsu apologized to the re-quip mage. "But I have no regrets of what I have done here today." Natsu turned his back on Jellal and began walking to Erza. The flames around Natsu disappeared and he offered a hand to Erza. She hesitantly took the hand that was offered to her. Before she knew it though she was hoisted up into the air where Natsu was now carrying her bridal style.

Natsu was about to walk off when a hand gripped his right ankle. Natsu looked back to see Jellal sprawled out on the ground looking up at the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "We're not finished yet." Jellal whispered in a barely audible voice.

"This fight was over the second my hand went through you." Natsu said with a bored look on his face. "Now if you would excuse me I want to get home as soon as possible." Natsu swung his left heel back hitting him in the side of the head. Jellal was sent careening towards the wall of the tower of heaven. "Now stay down and die along with this tower." Natsu said as he walked away with Erza in his arms.

'_This isn't the Natsu that I know. The Natsu I know isn't this cold and heartless."_ Erza thought to herself not taking her eyes off of the Dragon Slayer. Erza was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Natsu had already placed her on the beach and was heading back towards the tower. "_What this is impossible no one is this fast. We made it here in a matter of seconds." _Erza for the third time that day was stunned at the power of this pink haired Dragon Slayer. "Natsu, where are you going?" Erza asked but already knew the answer to her question.

"I'm going to finish what I started." Natsu stated as if it was common knowledge. He then disappeared in a black blur, his flames reactivated. Natsu appeared directly above the tower of heaven. "Amaturasu Dragon's Flame Bomb." Natsu raised his left hand into the air. A compressed ball of black flames began to form. It grew larger and larger until it was the size of a small house. It then compressed to the size of a bowling ball. "Good-Bye Jellal." Natsu said as he threw the ball of fire.

Erza could only watch as the tower disappeared in the distance. It was there one second and gone the next. The shock wave of the blast was heading right for her. She couldn't help think that it was all over for her. The pressure wave reached her along with the flames and heat from the attack of Natsu.

**Hey guys thanks for the support and please review I love to hear what you think of my story and ways that I can make it more appealing **


	3. Suspicion

Erza saw her life flash before her eyes as she watched the pressure wave and flames rushing towards her. She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as possible. She didn't have the strength to move a single muscle in her body. Erza remained still and waited for her death, but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. She then realized that her face was pressed into something firm yet she was perfectly comfortable where she was.

Natsu had not expected his attack to be that powerful. After all, he hasn't used this power in such a long time. Natsu remembered that he had left Erza on the beach that was about to be leveled by the pressure wave. He disappeared in black flash heading towards the re-quip mage.

Erza realized that it was Natsu that was currently hugging her, protecting her from the blast.

"Natsu … a-are you okay?" Erza asked him worry plastered on her face.

"Yeah I'm fine, but more importantly are you?" Natsu asked concerned for the red haired mage.

"Yeah I'm okay but only because you got in the way of that blast. Thank you Natsu." Erza said in a sweet tone.

"Don't mention it." Natsu was a bit red in the cheeks. He reluctantly let go of Erza and turned his back to look at the tower. Well at least what was left of it.

"Oh my god Natsu, your back!" Erza called to him as he turned away from her. His back was covered in cuts and had pieces of ether-nano were lodged into his skin. She had reason to be worried; ether-nano is a very dangerous and unstable material.

"It's nothing for you to worry about ok Erza." The Dragon Slayer tried to reassure her.

"But Natsu you're hurt let me-"Erza started to say.

"I'm fine okay just drop it!" Natsu practically yelled her. Erza was looking at Natsu in complete shock not once had she ever seen this side of the pink haired Dragon Slayer. "Come on let's go back to the resort and wait for the others." Natsu said picking up the Scarlet haired mage bridal style. They were soon back at the resort thanks to Natsu's super speed.

"Natsu, why didn't you listen to me? Why did you kill Jellal?" Erza questioned Natsu when they made it back to her room. "I could have helped him to see the errors of his way; I could have got him to change."

"There is no hope for someone that turns his back on those that support them, let alone mercy." Natsu declared in an icy tone that froze Erza's heart.

'This Isn't Natsu. The Natsu I know is much more caring, could it have all been an act. Is this the real Natsu?' Those were the only thoughts running through Erza's mind after he said that."Who are you and what have you done with Natsu?" Erza whispered under her breath.

"I'm sorry I couldn't hear you." Natsu replied.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH NATSU!" This time Erza screamed it right into Natsu's face. She was blinded by rage; she had no control over what her body was doing right now.

"I don't know what you are talking about Erza" Natsu replied. This sent Erza over the Edge. She re-quipped into her heaven's wheel armor and charged at Natsu. Natsu stayed calm however. "Do we really have to do this Erza?" Natsu didn't receive a reply, Erza just charged right at him summoning two swords in the process. Erza began to swing furiously at the supposed imposter, but he dodged ever slash from the Titania. This went on for about ten to fifteen minutes.

Natsu had finally had enough of this and caught both of Erza's arms mid-swings and pinned her up against the wall of the hotel room. "Can we stop this foolishness, you have already destroyed half of the room."

"Not until you tell me where the real Natsu is!" Her words were dripping with venom as she spit them out. She pushed off of the wall as hard as she could, but it was pointless Natsu had her pinned.

"How about I prove that I'm the real Natsu? Would that satisfy you?" Natsu asked hoping to get this over with as soon as possible.

"You can go ahead and try." Erza was slightly hoping that this was an imposter. She didn't know what to think if this was the real Natsu Dragneel that she had know for many years.

"Okay they I'll prove it to you." Natsu then proceeded to smash his lips into Erza's. Erza's head was full of all the memories that they had made together with their friends. They stayed like that until Natsu was done sending all of his memories into Erza's mind.

"Natsu it really is you, but when do you become like this?" Erza could hardly believe this even though she had just got all the proof she need to know that this was the indeed the real Natsu Dragneel.

"To tell you the truth I have always been like this, ever since she and Igneel disappeared." Natsu said in an almost depressed tone. Erza could tell that it was a painful subject for Natsu. She decided not to pressure him for answers.

* * *

**Thanks for reading so far guys I know the chapters aren't that long and it's my first story so in the eyes of an experienced writer it's pretty bad but please review it helps a lot and gives me that extra push to write another Chapter. See you next Chapter of The Black Fire Dragon.**

**Ja Ne **


	4. Explanation and Feelings

To say that Erza was shocked would be a very sever understatement. She had just learned that the Natsu that all of Fairy Tail knew and loved was nothing but a fake, a mask worn to hide his true self.

"Natsu, why did you hide yourself from us for so long?" Erza was hoping to get a straight answer from the Dragon Slayer.

"To tell you the truth, I really don't know. At first I did it to hide my pain when they disappeared, but it kind of just stuck and that is how I acted up till now." Natsu told the scarlet haired mage in front of him. Erza had so many question eating at her that she didn't know where to begin.

"Natsu, who is this 'she' that you mentioned earlier?" Erza finally asked him.

"Oh that would be my mother." Natsu said as if it was nothing.

"But I thought that Dragon Slayers only had one parent." Erza was now extremely confused.

"That is true, but I was an exception. I was taught by a Dragon and a God. So I guess I'm a Dragon God Slayer." Natsu stated with his signature goofy smile.

Now Erza is usually a calm and collected person, but Natsu joking at this time was enough to put her over the edge. "Natsu ... YOU BAKA" Erza shouted will drawing her his back and releasing an earth-shattering punch aimed for his head. Natsu on the other hand just deflected the attack with the palm of his hand and stepped into Erza's guard.

Natsu then did the last thing she expected. He hugged her. "Sorry Erza i know this is a serious situation and i just kinda ruined the mood." Natsu whispered into her ear causing her cheeks to become slightly inflamed. "Erza, I have to ask you to keep everything that i told you today a secret. This includes Lucy, Gray, and even Happy." Natsu was dead serious and she could tell when he moved away from her. She could tell from the look in his eyes, which had taken a slightly darker shade of red.

"Natsu why do you insist on lying about who you are?" Erza asked him "No matter what you're like we are your frie- no we are all your family and will accept you unconditionally." Erza looked to be on the verge of tears from her short speech to Natsu.

"Thanks Er-chan." Natsu replied to her with a small glint in his eyes. '_I wonder how she will react to this' _Natsu thought. He proceeded to take a step closer to Erza. Erza was wondering what exactly Natsu was doing. Natsu was now right in front of Erza.

"Natsu wha-" Erza didn't get to finish her sentence. Natsu had his hand behind her head and his lips pressed against her forehead. Erza just shot back in a sputtering mess. "N-N-N-Natsu, w-what the hell do you th-think you're doing!" Erza shouted halfheartedly. Natsu couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her. Her face was the same color as her hair, and she couldn't say a full sentence without stuttering. All in all only one word came to Natsu's mind at the moment 'Cute'. He couldn't help but think about how cute she looked when she was this flustered.

Now if Natsu had been paying proper attention to his surroundings he would have noticed the the fist that was once again heading straight for his head. The only difference is that this one was wearing a gauntlet and actually made contact. Natsu was sent flying through two chairs, a table, a couch, and finally the wall which currently sports a body shaped hole.

Erza didn't know why she had re-quipped into her regular clothes with the exception of her usual gauntlets which were replaced with the gauntlets from her giants armor. She did however mean to deck Natsu for laughing at her reaction._ 'What girl wouldn't react like that when a guy randomly does that'_ these were Erza's thoughts at that moment in time. Natsu on the other hand was was nursing an enormous lump about the size of a softball on his head. '_Why does she have to react violently to minor situations?' _Anime tears were streaming down his face at this time as well.

* * *

**Ok i'm gonna end it here sorry for the really late update ill try to get another one off next week oh and next chapter at the start they would have already returned to fairy tail. Plus a poll will be up on my page for if the story should be just NatsuxErza or if i should make it NatsuxErzaxMirajane.**

** Plz RxR**

**Ja Ne **


	5. Return and Romance

**Hey guys and girls thanks for all the amazing feedback. At the beginning of this story I was worried it was gonna be horrible but I haven't gotten a single bad review and for that i thank all of you. *bowing vigorously at all of your feet* You guy are one of the reason i keep writing this story**

**poll:**

**Erza - 8**

**Erza and Mirajane - 10**

**Looks like im gonna slip Mirajane into the pairings**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Return**

"Ahhhh it feels good to be back at fairytail, doesn't it Erza?" Natsu turned his head to Erza and flashed her a grin. Erza flushed at the grin on his face and quickly looked away. She then muttered something incoherent to the pink haired DragonSlayer. "Sorry Erza what was that?"Natsu questioned her while simultaneously moving his face closer to her's.

"I said YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" Erza srceamed the last part catching the attention of every member in the guild known as fairytail. She proceeded to send a massive kick towards Natsu's midsection.

"Woah, EVERYONE NATSU AND ERZA ARE GOING AT IT!" Macao yelled to the rest of the guild. Everyone started to gather around the two.

Natsu's reflexes kicked in and he automatically blocked the kick with one arm. Natsu mentally cursed himself when he realized his mistake. Luckily or unluckily depending on the situation, Erza came back with a left hook. '_This is going to hurt a lot.'_ Were Natsu's last thoughts before her fist connected with his skull.

Everyone cringed at the sickening crack that came after the blow. They could've sworn that Erza Scarlet, the woman who doesn't know how to hold back, just ended the life of Natsu Dragneel. Natsu on the other hand, stood right up shocking everyone except for Erza.

"**HOW THE HELL IS NATSU STILL ON HIS FEET!**" Jet basically screamed into Droy's ear. Now if you looked closely enough you would in fact see a small stream of blood coming from Droy's ear

"You don't have to scream it into my ear dumb ass!" Droy yelled while pushing Jet. Jet stumbled back a bit and bumped into Gajeel. This pissed Gajeel off Because he dropped the silverware that he was munching on. Gajeel used his '_Iron Dragon's fist'_ on Jet and sent him into the rest of the crowd. Pretty soon an all out brawl was taking place in the main hall Of Fairy Tail's new guild house.

Its seemed that everyone had forgotten the entire reason that they had gathered, well almost everyone. Two people were able to stay focused in the chaos those two were Mirajane and Master Makarov, and both of the were focused on a certain pink haired mage. The thing is that their reasons were entirely different, Makarov had the noticed the intense magical energy that came from Natsu, a magical energy that was easily ten times stronger than his own.

Mirajane on the other hand had this strange feeling coming from Natsu. It was like a small fire had been lit inside of her stomach. She took a sip of beer to try and extinguish the feeling but the small burning remained. She couldn't put her finger on it but SOMETHING about the young Dragon Slayer was very different, and she liked it.

Natsu and Erza had disappeared during all of the commotion, and are currently in the cellar of the guild. "Hey Erza, do you remember this day?" Natsu asked showing Erza a picture of a freshly hatched Happy in the arms of his adopted father and mother.

"Yeah, that brings back memories doesn't it." Erza answered him with a small smile on her face. "That was before Lisanna..." Natsu looked down and his hair overshadowed his face. "Sorry i shouldn't have brought her up." Erza said a little depressed.

Natsu walked over to Erza and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay Erza. I've moved on from Lisanna." This made Erza look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean Natsu, are you just going to forget about her? Erza question him.

"Erza, I will never forget about Lisanna. She was the first girl that I loved, but she would have wanted me to be happy." Natsu replied while moving a bit closer to her.

"Natsu what are y-" Erza was cut off by Natsu before she could finish.

"Like I said I moved on from Lisanna." Natsu closed the distance between them and gently touched his lips to Erza's.

Erza didn't know what was going on at the moment. Whatever it was it felt so right to her, she hadn't felt this way since Jellal had given her her last name. Eventually she melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Natsu followed suit and wrapped his arms around her waist pressing their bodies together.

Unfortunately all good thing must come to an end. Natsu pulled back from Erza. She instantly missed his touch. Natsu placed a hand on her cheek. "And the girl i moved onto... is you Erza." Erza instantly had tears running down her face, but these were tears of absolute and pure joy. The only thing she could think to do at the moment was somehow express the immense amount of happiness she was feeling, and she did just that. She placed her hand on his. "Erza.." was all Natsu got out before Erza's lips were covering his once again. And Natsu or Erza couldn't have been happier at that time.

* * *

**Okay thats ch. 5 little bit of NatsuxErza development I need to figure out a way to get Mira in so if you have any ideas leave them in a review or P.M. them to me Please rate and review. THANKS FOR READING!**

**Ja Ne**


	6. Trouble

Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet, two of FairyTail's most powerful wizards, can do nothing as they are rendered helpless by nothing more than a passionate kiss shared between the two. You might ask what caused this strange turn of events.(A.N. and if you really are take ur happy ass back and read the rest of the story.)

Both Natsu and Erza were running on hormones at this second in time. They were oblivious to everything but eachother, and unfortunately for them they failed to notice a small white haired migate standing not to far from them just waiting for them to notice him. This small man is nonother than Master Makarov, Guild Master of the famous FairyTail. He was the only one in the guild that was able to follow Natsu's movements. To most, he looked like he just up and vanished. To the highly experienced eyes, you could see him scoop up Erza into a bridal style carry and then become a blur towards the cellar door. Makarov wanted answers damnit and he wanted them now.

"Natsu Erza I'm sorry to interrupt but i need to talk to you both."Makarov raised his voice so that the two could hear him. Almost instantly they shot away from eachother both sporting a blush about the same as thier respective hair color.

"Uhhh hey Jiji how long have you been there?" Natsu was mentally berating himself for not sensing the wizard saint. He looked over to Erza as she was just sputtering nonsense. He need to calm her down so he walked over and placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Erza looked over at Natsu and saw a little glint in his eyes that made her just want to melt into him again, but now wasn't the time with the master being right here with them at the time. She took a deep breath and steeled her nerves, and became her usual stoic self.

Makarov watched this whole exchange with interest and an every so slight murmur of 'young love'. "Now that you two are done being all lovey dovey i want answer from you Natsu." Makarov grew instantly serious. "I want to know just what the hell you are hiding from me Natsu." The glint in his eyes promised pain if he didn't like his answer.

"Uhhh hehe i don't know what you mean Jiji." Natsu said while nervously scratching the back of his head.

Makarov's hand grew to about the size of Natsu and grabbed him. Makarov was applying pressure enough pressure to almost break bones. "Natsu im talking about that magical energy i felt when Erza over here tried to kick you!" Makarov yelled at Natsu while motioning towards the scarlet haired mage.

"Ohhhhh thats what you ment, so what about it?" Natsu asked as if it was no big deal.

"Why?" was all Makarov whispered.

"Why what?" was Natsu intellectual response.

"Natsu you know that i think of you as my own son right?" Natsu nodded his head, infact Natsu thought of Makarov as his father. He was the one who took him in when Igneel disappeared. He was the one who cared for him and introduced him to everyone at FairyTail. Makarov was the whole reason he knew everyone that he cared for.

Seeing Natsu nod his head Makarov continued. "Then why, WHY WOULD YOU HIDE THE FACT THAT YOU HAVE EASILY TEN TIMES THE MAGICAL ENERGY THAN I DO?" Makarov screamed the last part at Natsu. His scream reached the ears of everyone in Magnolia. This shout stunned every single member of FairyTail. Everyone knew that Makarov was in the top three of the ten wizard saints, but to hear that someone was that much stronger than him was just insane. Everyone started making guesses of who he was yelling at. Some said Gildarts but that was instantly ruled out as Magnolia hadn't shifted to allow him passage without obliterating something. Others were guessing Laxus but he was looking over the railing on the second floor so he was ruled out too. Not too mention that he was just as shocked as everyone else in the room. One person was dumb enough to suggest Mystogan. He was rewarded with a mug shattered on his forehead considering that no one would be awake if he showed up. Finally Gray spoke up. "Where are Erza and Natsu?"

Everyone reallized that They had been missing since the brawl earlier and wondered just what happened to them. Everyone soon decided to go where they heard the voice of thier master. The cellar.

The scene that they came to was shocking to say the least. Natsu was barely conscious in the grasp of a extremely pissed off Makarov, while Erza was trying to calm him down. Needly to say she was failing miserably. Natsu was silently cursing his guild master, this is exactly what he didn't want to happen. "Hey flame brain what the hell is going on down here?" Natsu turned his head a little and saw Gray and Lucy walking towards him.

Natsu smiled at seeing the rest of his team. "How about you put some clothes on first you damn stripper." Gray looked down and immediately was punched in the face by Lucy who was screaming pervert. All the while Natsu was laughing his ass off that is until Makarov tightened his grip on the boy. Natsu instantly slumped over with a little ghostly Natsu coming out of his mouth.

"Natsu!" Erza, Mirajane and Lucy yelled in unison while rushing towards him. Makarov let go of him mumbling about slightly overdoing it. Erza slapped him a couple time but he wouldn't wake up.

Natsu was having a nice dream he was surrounded by pillows and was just relaxing. In the real world, he was mumbling about soft pillows. He sat up and turned to Lucy. What he did next was to be never again spoken of on the threat of castration for the men and extreme torture for the women. Natsu reached up and groped Lucy's breast causing her to scream. Natsu just mumbled about this 'pillow' being to soft. He turned to Mira and did the same thing this time saying that 'it' was to firm. Finally he turned to Erza who just happened to be without her chest piece at the moment at grabbed both her breasts. This caused a almost silent moan to escape her lips. As quiet as it was the other two girls didn't miss it. Natsu mumbled agained catching thier attention. He mumbled perfect and proceeded to wrap his arms around body and bring her down to the ground with him. He rested his head on her chest using her breasts as pillows.

Erza was dumbstruck at what just happened. First Natsu Gropes her and now he is using her as a pillow. Although she was quite comfortable really she had to do raised a single first and slammed it into the top of Natsu's skull. Natsu was sent flying, crashing into a vast majority of the crowd. Natsu wasn't just dreaming now he was completely unconsicous and barely breathing.

Makarov sighed considering now he would have to wait to get his answers. "Someone want to carry this idiot to the infirmary?" Makarov asked. A couple of the guys nodded and picked him up. unfortunately for them Natsu was A LOT heavier than he looked. They actually almost dropped him a couple of times.

* * *

**Ok thats chapter 6 i hope you liked it i sure as hell had fun writing it. I'm gonna see if i can start making a little bit longer chapters. PLEASE send me your feedback. And please rate and review**

**Ja Ne**


End file.
